Forged Of Iron
by TheAssassinGame
Summary: Swept along by the chaos and adventure of Gwaine, a strong young woman determined on following her father's path as a knight, defies the laws that confine her.
1. Little Lady

Her eyes were wide and glassy, frozen and focused on the forest outside. Kallista watched the branches on the trees bend and shift in accordance to the passing wind as she played with the necklace, twisting the chain around her finger with the pendant pressed to her lips. Beyond the forest was the castle of Camelot. She could see the thin wisps of smoke from the village that bordered the citadel and the huge stone strut just peeked from the sea of green. It was so peaceful outside the tavern where the only sounds where the singing birds and the hushed tones of the air were the only noises. But it was not the case for long.

Kallista snapped out of her trance as she heard the distressed snorts and brays of the horses in the stables outside.

"Bloody hell," she snarled under her breath and stood up, tucking the necklace under her shirt.

She stomped down the creaky wooden stairs, emphasising each step. As she entered the tavern below, she caught the attention of the barkeep, anxiously glancing outside while keeping an eye on her patrons.

"I've got it," she said to her.

"Then take this, Kalli," she tossed her a sword that was kept behind the bar, just for precautions.

She gave her a nod and marched out the door towards the stables. The young woman kicked open the doors and gripped the sword with both hands as she encountered the same horse thieves that had attempted to steal from them the previous week.

"My aunt told you leave while you still had your fingers," Kallista growled darkly.

The leader chuckled. He was big, butch and bald, holding the reigns of Kallista's stallion, a beast as black as night and faster and stronger than any of King Uther's horses. However, that made Bryn all the more desirable. A horse like him could fetch a man's weight in gold when sold to the right owner.

"And I suppose you've come to stop me, eh?" He turned to his companions, two more smaller and as equally ugly to their leader, and laughed.

"Get out." Kallista bared her teeth.

"Come on, lass," one of them grinned, "you don't want to get on the wrong side of us."

"Yeah," the other joined in, "we'll make you a deal, you'll let us take the horses here and we'll let you live or we'll be forced to kill you."

"What makes you think I won't kill you first?" Kallista spat.

The leader raised an eyebrow.

"She has a fiesty spirit!" He exclaimed. "Perhaps she'll be better suited to becoming one of us, maybe something to warm our beds-"

"I'd rather die." She glared, disgusted at their leering looks.

"That can be arranged, lass." One of the thieves drew a sword from his belt. "Let's dance."

He bowed, like a chivalrous suitor in an elegance display, but delivered blows like the ruthless thug he was. Kallista parried and struck back with equal fervour and relative ease which caused the over confident thieves to rethink their deal.

Kallista pressed him back, smiling at his distressed expression as he struggled to defend himself. He cried out as she slashed his arm and as his free hand clasped the wound as a reflex, the young woman sliced her blade across his hand, taking off three fingers.

The man screamed and suddenly fainted from shock as the two onlookers froze.

"Let's just go!" The remaining thug hissed to the large man.

"You'd better do what your friend tells you," Kallista warned, raising her bloodstained sword. "I have no problem with killing this one," she kicked the man at her feet, "and both of you."

"Let's call it a draw," the leader growled. "But I'll be back for a rematch."

"Can't wait." She smiled.

Reluctantly, the man dropped the reins of Bryn and helped his companion to his feet as the bleeding man mumbled something in his delirium.

"You won't last the week," he snarled as they rushed out of the barn.

Kallista, unfazed by idle threats, walked back into the tavern and placed the sword back on the bar. Her aunt raised an eyebrow from the blood stains on the blade but said nothing, sighed and wiped it down before tucking it under the bar again.

"Was it them again?" She asked as she slumped down on a seat before the bar.

She nodded.

"How many injuries did they leave with?"

"He left without these fingers," Kallista held up her hand, folding the fingers her opponent lost to her palm to show her aunt.

"If only you were born a boy," she tutted, wiping down the flagons by his side. "You'd be a brilliant soldier, maybe a knight perhaps."

Kallista's hand went to her necklace. The pendant was of a dragon, a reminder of the death of her father, a knight himself. A year previously, a dragon had attacked Camelot and the brave knights of King Uther had rode out to face it. Only the prince and his servant returned.

"I miss my brother-in-law as much as I miss my sister," her aunt Mary put a hand on her niece's. "You remind me so much of them. You know, you look like her when she was your age."

Kallista smiled.

"But you have his eyes, his skill with the sword... And his temper." Mary grinned. "Maybe one day the king will see what a skilled swordswoman you are and what an asset you'd be to the army."

"It'll never happen," Kallista waved her hand, "I'm a woman."

"The lady Morgana knows how to fight."

"The lady Morgana is the king's ward," she sighed, "she's allowed to do anything."

"Like I said," Mary patted her arm, "maybe one day, pet."

"Yeah, maybe one day," Kallista echoed, unconvinced as she resigned herself back to her room.

* * *

 _As the night fell, the inescapable dreams found her again. The screams of the villagers filled the air among the crashes of falling buildings, crackling flames and the thundering roar of the dragon itself._

 _"Father!" She screamed as she pushed though the crowd that raced out of the city._

 _The one knight turned his head, seeing his daughter race towards him._

 _"Kallista!" He shouted as she rushed towards him. "You have to get out of here! Get to your aunt's, now!"_

 _"No! I want to fight with you!"_

 _"You can't, please, Kalli, go!"_

 _"I won't leave you!"_

 _"You must!"_

 _Her father pulled her into his arms._

 _"Please, Kalli, you have to save yourself."_

 _"But..." She began to sob._

 _He released her and stepped back._

 _"I love you, Kallista, now please go."_

 _Her father was the one to leave first, racing after the knights of Camelot, set out to slay the dragon and save the kingdom. Kallista just stood there a moment, amid the burning city as she emblazoned the despairing expression on his face, the last time she would ever see him._

 _"Father..._ "

* * *

The wind whipped through her hair and her shrill laughter joined with the snorts of Bryn as he galloped across the hillside.

"Go on, Bryn!" Kallista laughed, flicking the reins. "Faster!"

The stallion whinnied and shook his mane before pushing further into a pace that would have been impossible to match by any creature in the land. Kallista absorbed the moment, holding onto the reins with one hand as she extended the other, raising it in the air and closed her eyes as if she was flying.

But then, all too soon, the tavern came into sight and right on cue, Bryn slowed to a steady trot. Few homes have names, but hers was called 'Hog's Head' most likely an inside joke among Kallista's mother and her family who built the inn. After inheriting it after her elder sister's death, Mary considering renaming the tavern as a nod towards the infamous Bryn and his legendary speed that marked a symbol of the area but she couldn't let go of her family heritage.

They reached the stables and Kallista dismounted, patting Bryn's neck as she led him to a stall and set about feeding him.

"You've worked up quite an appetite," she grinned as he hungrily chomped on the apple in her hand.

Once satisfied, she left Bryn in the stables and returned to the tavern, greeted by the usual uproar of patrons. As she sat down at the bar, she faced her aunt, who gave a shaky smile and turned away.

"Aunt Mary," she called, "are you alright."

"Yes, yes," she scoffed and waved her niece away. "It was just that brute Dragr again, taking more of our money."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kallista demanded. "I could have helped you!"

"No, Kallista, not this one. I've let you fight others because there is only a few of them. He has an army of thugs to back him. I won't let you fight that many."

"I could fight that many!"

"You cannot and you will not!" Mary slammed her hands down on the bar. "Now, take a drink and sit down at the table."

Kallista took a small flagon of mead, needing no further promting and took a seat at a vacant table. As she took a sip, she heard the door open and the deafening rabble quieten. She didn't raise her head and continued her fixed gaze on the far wall.

That was until she felt the seat shift and a low cough beside her.

"What?" She grumbled, turning to see the thugs from the other day.

"Missed me?" The thug grinned, two others by his side.

"Oh, bloody hell," she groaned.

"That was awfully horrible what you did to my friend." With a cruel smile, he pulled a knife from his belt and traced it along the table. "I believe the punishment should fit the crime."

"Why don't you-" Kallista started before the seat shifted again as someone sat down on the other side of her.

Her eyes caught the flagon first, the liquid inside dripping down the sides. She followed the hand and the arm it was joined to and raised an eyebrow as she faced the cocky expression of a rugged man beside her.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I was hoping I could help you," he replied before turning to the thugs. "Why don't you leave the lady alone, eh?"

"This lady," Kallista barked a laugh, "can handle herself."

She turned back to the thugs who had their fists clenched and the knife raised. Kallista squawked as her arm was pulled out across the table.

"It's time to take back what's owing to me," the thug still standing growled as he extended his incomplete hand.

Kallista wriggled and wrestled in his grip, as the hand of the stranger wrenched the thug's hold off her.

"Leave. Her. Alone." The man snarled as he stood, his cheeky expression darkening.

"This is none of your business." The thug stood and faced him.

"If a lady needs rescuing, that makes it my business," he retorted.

"For the last time," Kallista said, "I'm not a lady-"

The stranger threw a punch, striking the thug in the neck and he stumbled back as the other two jumped into action. Kallista leapt into the fight, kicking out at one of the thugs before bringing her flagon down on the head of the third man.

"Nice one, little lady!" The stranger laughed as the thug stumbled back from the force.

"I am not a little lady!" She retorted through grunts as she ducked from the knife that slashed through the air.

"C'mon!" One of the thugs yelled through the bar brawl. "Let's get the horse and go!"

The three fled from the fight, stumbling out of the door as they nursed their bruises.

"Ha!" The stranger raised his flagon in farewell and took a swig from it. "There you go, little lady, all taken care of."

"It's not all taken care of," Kallista growled as she raced out of the door, following the thugs. "And stop calling me little lady!"

The stranger, eager for the fight to continue, took another gulp of mead and rushed outside.

Bryn whinnied and shook his head, rearing up as the thugs tried to lead the horse out of the stable.

"Hey!" She yelled, eyes wide and heart racing as she saw the thugs grasp the bridal of the stallion, yanking him out of his stall.

"Still looking for trouble, aren't yer?" One sneered.

"I do believe trouble is my middle name," the stranger suddenly appeared beside her. "C'mon, I'll fight you for the beast." He raised his fists. "You win, you get the horse, I win, you leave and never come back."

"Oh, I don't like those odds," Kallista grumbled.

One of the thugs smirked and stepped forward, accepting the challenge. He raised his fists and threw the first punch. The ragged stranger ducked the blow and responded with a blow to the ribs. The thug gasped for air and his hands went to his stomach, allowing the stranger to strike his face. The thug stumbled back, and moved forward again with a knife in his hands.

"That's fighting dirty," the stranger scoffed.

"What are you going to do about it?" He snarled in return.

The stranger shrugged but with a smirk, lunged forward. He moved so quickly, it was all Kallista could do to keep up with the action. But as her eyes drifted to the other thugs, she realised it was just a distraction. A rope was tied to the bridal and ever so carefully, they were leading Bryn out to the other side of the stable. With a growl, she snatched the shovel from the side and raced towards the thugs. She slammed the shovel against one of them as the other rushed at her. She pushed him back with the shovel and watched as he stumbled back towards the rear end of Bryn. The horse whinnied and kicked out, sending the thug flying as Kallista side-stepped to avoid the sprawling man. Both men down, she dropped the shovel and leapt up onto Bryn's back. She used her knees to urge Bryn to turn around and kicked him into a sudden sprint, heading towards the fight between the remaining thug and the stranger.

"Hey!" She called out just in time for the stranger to look up and see her extended hand. He took it and swung himself onto the back of Bryn as he bolted from the stables.

"This horse can really fly!" He cried out as he wrapped his arms around Kallista's waist, glancing over his shoulder to see the inn and the stables disappear rapidly from sight. "No wonder they were after it so badly!"

"Yes, and now I can't go home because they'll still be after him but I'm glad you're enjoying you're ride!" She snarled before her thoughts returned home. "Oh, Aunt Mary! They might hurt her!"

The stranger groaned suddenly and an arm retreated from her waist to hold his side. Kallista pulled on the bridal, making Bryn stop as she saw the blood on his hand.

"Oh, my... Are you okay?" She gasped, watching as he turned pale.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he slurred, "I just... Just need a drink."

The stranger's eyes rolled back and he fell off of Bryn's back, landing heavily on the grass.

"Crap!" Kallista jumped down and knelt by his side, hands hovering over the amount of blood that was pooling from his side. The knife must have cut deep. She tore a strip from the bottom of her shirt and bunched it into a ball, pressing it to the wound. "Hold that there," she told the barely concious man, "we need to get help."

"So the little lady is a nurse too?" He smirked weakly but did as he was told.

"I told you, stop calling me that," she sighed, gently helping him to his feet. With her strength, he climbed back on Bryn, lying against his neck.

"Then tell me your name," he said softly, barely able to concentrate on her.

"Kallista," she replied. "And yours?"

"It's Gwaine," he murmured and closed his eyes.


	2. The Prince, The Servant And The Stranger

Gwaine groaned, opening his eyes with reluctance. It wasn't an unusual sight first thing in the morning: an unfamiliar ceiling, shirtless and the hangover blurring his vision and making his head swim. He sat up and cried out as he felt his side burn with an excruciating pain. Oh yes, he'd been stabbed. The memory flooded back and he carefully placed his feet on the floor. He'd taken a knife for that girl and her damned horse.

"Gwaine?" A voice came from behind the door.

"Yeah," his voice croaked, "c'mon in."

Kallista opened the door and cautiously stepped in, arms laden with fresh bandages and a bowl of water.

"I need to redress your wound," she said, setting the bowl and cloth down on the table. "It could get infected if left too long."

"Good morning to you too," he chuckled, then winced as the movement reached his side.

Kallista carefully untied his bandage and peeled away the layers. Gwaine made a face as he saw the stitches keeping his flesh together. How long had he been out?

"It's healing," she confirmed as she put a cloth into the water, wrung it out and wiped at the drying wound.

"How do you- ow!" He bit his lip. "How do you know how to do this?"

"I'm not just a stable girl." She said. "My father used to be a knight of Camelot. When he came home, beaten and bruised from training or from a mission, I would tend to his wounds."

He noted her quite voice.

"Is he...?"

"Dead. Yes." She replied, leaving the blood stained cloth in the bowl, watching the red creep through the still water like a poisoned spell.

"My father was a knight too," Gwaine replied. "He died a while ago."

"Then why don't you take his place?" She asked, wrapping the bandages around him as he held up his arms. "You can clearly fight, you're brave, that's just what kings like Uther want."

"Well kings like Uther think nothing of their knights and will send them into a bloodbath without a second thought." He grumbled. "I want nothing to do with nobles."

"I second that." She sighed.

Kallista glanced up as Gwaine raised an eyebrow, curious of her story.

"Disinherited," she sighed. "When my father married my mother, his family disowned him and any children from the marriage. Me. They cast me aside before I was even born."

"Harsh." He sucked air through his teeth. "Nah, I could never be a knight. Can't stand their fancy getup. Besides, I haven't the honour for it."

"Well I can see that."

"Although, if you got to know me better, little lady-" Gwaine was cut off with a grimace as Kallista tightened the bandages with a yank, tying it securely.

"I don't think so," she said and stood up, collecting the bowl.

"Before you go, where did you take me?" He asked, patting the cleaned wound.

"An inn not far from my home. The landlord is a friend of my aunt and let us stay until you were healed." She answered, then muttered under her breath, "or died."

"Thank him for me," Gwaine said as he settled back down, "and... Thank you, for caring for me."

Kallista smiled.

"You're welcome. Perhaps you're more honourable than you think, Sir Gwaine."

B

It wasn't long before Gwaine recovered. "I've had worse," he said every time Kallista redressed his wound and noted on its progress. They thanked the landlord and left the inn, riding Brynn through the streets on their way back to 'Hog's Head'. It was a quiet morning and few people gave the black stallion and his two riders a second glance. But it wasn't long before three pairs of eyes spotted them through the crowd of market sellers and customers in the street.

"Gwaine, look," Kallista nodded in the direction of the thugs, looking a little worse for wear.

They met each others' glances and the thugs turned away, sheepishly staring at their feet as they walked by. Kallista exchanged an expression with her companion and barked a laugh.

"They know not to mess with you, little lady," he grinned. "They'll leave us from now on."

"You're not an easy target, are you?" Kallista affectionately patted Bryn's neck and he snorted, shaking his head affirmatively.

Kallista's home soon came into sight and eager to be back in his own stall, Bryn picked up the pace, only slowing when he stood at the door to the stable. Kallista made a move to dismount, but didn't get very far with Gwaine's arms still around her.

"Do you mind?" She huffed, sitting back up again.

"Not at all," he flashed a grin in reply.

She rolled her eyes before Gwaine retracted his arms and jumped down, offering his hand.

"M'lady," he mocked, bowing as he continued to raise his hand to her.

"Oh, shut up," she snorted, barely concealing a smile as she swung her leg around and dismounted on the other side of Bryn.

Rejected, Gwaine stood back as she led the horse back to his stall, patting his neck and promising extra oats for dinner. He watched her smile, speak with admiration towards the stallion, laugh as he pushed his head into her. He felt a smile of his own creep onto his face.

"Kallista!" A cry alerted them to the landlady that bustled in, furiously marching towards the young woman. "Three days! Three days! You could have been dead!"

"I'm fine, Aunt Mary," she attempted to calm the woman by throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "I was meant to send word through Mark at 'Stag's Reach' but it completely slipped my mind!"

"Always getting into trouble," she huffed, pulling her closer, "but I'm glad you're safe."

Gwaine coughed as he stood by the stable door, eyes averted to the affectionate display, making Kallista think he hadn't seen or experienced much of it.

"And this is Gwaine," she explained, letting go of her aunt and nodding to the man with a tight smile, "he helped me save Bryn."

"I'm grateful," Mary smiled warmly, "please, come in and I'll give you an ale on the house."

"I should rescue little ladies and their horses more often," Gwaine grinned as they went back inside the inn. "Maybe I'll be rewarded with a bigger bounty."

"Don't get any ideas," Kallista returned the smirk.

Gwaine held up his hands in mock innocence as they slumped down at an empty table.

"Wouldn't dream of it, little lady."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Kallista barked a laugh, half amused, half annoyed. "Or have you forgotten my name already?"

"I just like to see your reaction," he winked before thanking her aunt as the flagon was placed down before him.

"Try again and my reaction will be a fist in your nose." She snorted.

The afternoon went on and as Gwaine told Kallista of all the perilous battles he had only just escaped with his life. She acted enthralled, knowing full-well when the third tankard of ale reached his head, he was blabbering about the fights he'd been in, started by himself, before he was kicked out by the bartender.

Then, a quiet fell about the inn as a lone man walked in. Brutish and harsh looking, he resembled a kicked badger, ready to snap at the first person to do so much as look at him. Every eye watched him, but looked away as he scanned the room, careful not to make eye contact. One of the girls that worked for Mary hurried past, taking a stack of plates to the kitchen. The man slammed his hand against the stack, his face did not even register a reaction as it clattered to the floor and the timid girl dropped to her knees to collect it again.

This was Dragr.

"Afternoon, Mary." His coarse features stretched into a malicious smile as Kallista's aunt slowly turned around. "Business looks good."

"We have our better days." She replied carefully.

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share, then." He sneered, stepping towards her and slamming a small mace on the bar: the dark spiked metal was dull only in colour. Kallista swallowed, imagining the impact of the weapon.

Mary tossed coins at the table, her eyes cautiously watching the weapon, so ominously close. Kallista made a low growl and nearly stood before Gwaine reached out and snatched her arm, shaking his head.

"And the rest?" Dragr leaned forward, unsatisfied with what he was given.

"That's all we got."

"I'll not ask again!" He snarled, snatching Mary's clothes and pulling her towards him and the knife he had to her neck.

Kallista shook off Gwaine's arm and stood. As she opened her mouth to protest, another voice escaped.

"Take your hands off her."

She turned to see a light haired man, shorter than Dragr but possessing an unwavering strong look, approach him. Dragr grinned and grabbed the mace, swinging it at the man. He was quick and ducked the blow with ease before pushing him into the wine barrels at the side.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that." Dragr growled as he stood, eyes dark and menacing.

"I'd like to see you try." A young man chuckled, amused by the display. As he met the attention of the attacker, his grin vanished and he looked away as if to feign innocence.

Dragr whistled and a group of thugs stepped in, nearly filling up all the absent space in the inn. Kallista slowly sat back down. However, Gwaine's face suddenly lit up with delight. Another fight.

"You had to open your big mouth, didn't you, Merlin," the light haired man said, his expression more exhausted than anything else.

"You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?" Gwaine said as he stood and swaggered towards the three men. Kallista could only sit back and put her head in her hands. This was not going to go well.

"You should get out of here while you have the chance." The light haired man said to him, his eyes glancing from the young man, Merlin, to the group of thugs by the door.

"You're probably right." Gwaine took a swig of his tankard, ignoring Dragr that stood menacingly close. He turned to him, smiling as he passed over the tankard. Then punched him in the face.

Dragr stumbled back as the pandemonium began. The thugs roared into action and Kallista leapt up, kicking out and making one crash to the floor. She glanced up to see Gwaine target another thug before the back of her shirt was yanked backwards and Kallista fell back across the table. She looked up and squawked as she saw the ugly face of one of the thugs holding a barrel over her head. She rolled just in time for the contents to split from its wooden container and splash up and over everything in its near vicinity. The thug was still after her and tried to grab her again as she stood up straight but she side stepped and brought her fist across his jaw, half imagining it was Gwaine she faced. He staggered back and fell to the ground resulting in a kick to the forehead as Kallista, satisfied with her work, smirked and jumped back into the fight.

"The little lady fights dirty I see," chuckled Gwaine as he dodged a flying fist, stopping first to flash her a grin.

She rolled her eyes but grinned back, charging towards the thug and tackling him from the side, sending both of them to the floor.

"You're stronger than you look," he continued, sending a fist of his own across the thug's face, stepping back as he slumped unconscious to the floor.

Gwaine extended a hand and Kallista hurriedly took it, dusting off whatever had collected on her shirt from the tavern's floor. When she looked up, Gwaine had vanished. Her attention went to her aunt who was safe behind the bar, throwing every available object at the thugs with surprising accuracy.

The main fight was between the fair haired man and Dragr, wrestling and crashing violently into anything in their immediate surroundings. As Kallista fought off the henchmen, she didn't see the knife that was drawn as Dragr pushed his opponent to the ground. Gwaine did however.

As the fight stilled, Kallista turned to see Dragr groaning on the floor as Gwaine attempted to stand. One hand grasped his thigh where the knife protruded from and the other flailed about for a seat. His balance, or rather lack of, failed him and he collapsed, his head smacking into a stool as he fell. Like many of the other thugs and patrons scattered around, he lay still and unconscious.

"Gwaine!" Kallista hurried over beside him and knelt down, joined by Merlin and the man that fought Dragr.

"You know him?" The fair haired man asked and she nodded.

"Briefly, he helped me when I was attacked a few days ago." Kallista analysed the wound but did not remove the blade, fearing further loss of blood.

"He seems all for saving people's lives this week," Merlin huffed, rummaging in his bag before bringing forth a bandage and wrapping it around his leg in an attempt to cut off the blood circulation.

"Shut up, Merlin," the man barked, "how is he?"

"Not good." He replied. "He's losing a lot of blood."

"We'll take him to the physician in Camelot," Merlin said, "he'll get expert care, I promise."

Kallista nodded nervously. She hadn't expected to be so anxious about his well-being, she hadn't expected to care at all.

"What shall we do with him?" The light haired man nudged Dragr with his foot.

"I know just the thing," Mary smiled.

Dragr, the groaning lump, was unceremoniously dragged outside to the stocks where he was locked inside with an apple pushed into his mouth for good measure. Meanwhile, Gwaine was more tentatively brought out and placed on the back of a horse. Merlin's friend, the light haired man, mounted the horse and turned to Kallista as she approached him.

"We'll take care of him," he assured her, "he'll be fine."

As she gave him a half smile and stepped back, he addressed the crowd that had gathered to see the public humiliation of Dragr.

"If this man ever troubles you again," he said, "word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day."

"How can you make a promise like that?" Mary asked.

"Because I'm the king's son, Prince Arthur." He said, making each man and woman freeze, suddenly unaware of how to react.

"Prince Arthur?" Mary grabbed Kallista's arm excitedly as the prince and Merlin left the scene. "Prince Arthur in my tavern?"

The crowd erupted into ecstatic joy, pelting their rotten fruit at Dragr, confident in the knowledge that he would not be troubling them again.

As the two figures faded away into the distance, Kallista watched them go, assuming that would be the last time she would ever see the prince, his servant and that curious stranger.


	3. A Friendly Face

The following week was the quietest of Kallista's life. Her sword grew dusty behind the bar as no alarm was raised at the stable and the presence of the drunken stranger made the days uneventful. However, she didn't complain. Her aunt's life and business was no longer at risk and with no more daylight robbery, the tavern's income was drastically improving.

There was talk of some combat contest in Camelot, something that had gathered knights of noble blood from all over the kingdoms. Her aunt hosted a few of these knights and Kallista watched on, silently imagining her father as one of these men, dressed in armour, chainmail and his colours of red and gold, emblazoned with the Pendragon insignia.

"Kalli," Mary said, catching her niece staring solemnly at the knights, "why don't you go to the contest? Show your support for the prince. You could even check in on your friend."

"Would you be alright on your own? If Dragr or anyone attacks-"

"I'll send for you, and the soldiers the prince promised. We'll be quite alright here, Kallista."

"Are you sure?" Kallista was hesitant. She hadn't seen the inside walls of Camelot since the dragon attacked and her father died. While she would be happy to return to her childhood home, she was afraid of the memories she left behind.

"You were never meant to be a guard of an inn," Mary said, as if reading her thoughts. "You're the daughter of a knight, a Pendragon knight. You belong in Camelot."

At her smile, Kallista nodded.

"Good girl," she pressed her hands down on the table."Now, go pack your things. I can imagine you'll be away for a few days."

* * *

On Bryn's back, Kallista heard every step bringing her closer to Camelot. As she passed the forests and the huge stone turrets and billowing flags greeted her, her heart skipped a beat. The steady sounds of bustling life grew louder as she grew closer. Because of the contest, Camelot was more alive than ever: each street seller taking advantage of the visitors. Kallista dismounted before she reached the gates, taking Bryn's reins as they walked into the place she once called home. She glanced over her shoulder where barrels of wine were being transported in a wagon. It was too late before anyone noticed the shaking wheel that came loose, causing the wagon to tip on its side. The first barrel cracked open, its contents snaking its way between the cobbled stones, surrounding the splintered wood. Two more followed but merely bounced off the ground, granted a softer landing by the already broken barrel. But Bryn, already on edge by the overwhelming sounds and smells, reared suddenly, spooked by the crash behind him.

"Bryn!" Kallista cried as the horse bolted, ripping the reins from her grasp.

The dark beast created a path for her as Kallista raced after him, muttering obscenities under her breath.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She shouted to the near fatalities who threw themselves out of the way, stumbled into someone else or narrowly avoided broken market stalls falling upon them.

Kallista couldn't match his speed and soon lost sight of him, merely following the calamity he left in his wake.

Then, as she turned the corner, Bryn stood, snorting and stomping his feet nervously. A man had hold of his reins, stroking his neck gently, calming the beast down.

"I know you," she heard him say before he turned around to see Kallista approach.

"Sorry! He's mine, he just bolted- Gwaine!" She smiled breathlessly, attempting to recover from her brief sprint.

"Kallista, it's good to see you," he returned the smile and her horse, passing over the reins. "I thought I recognised Bryn here."

"I'm glad you recovered so quick," Kallsita remarked. "You looked really bad back at the inn. The second time around."

"Just the second? I've lost count of the times I've been stabbed and knocked out but my goodness, I can't remember the last time I woke up without a hangover."

"That certainly doesn't surprise me," she laughed.

"I best let you get going," he patted Bryn's neck, satisfied the horse was content. "Let him settle in."

"I hope to see you around, Gwaine," Kallista nodded, "I can't imagine a quiet moment with you in Camelot."

"Indeed," he winked. "I'll see you around, little lady."

With that, Kallista gave an exhausted expression but couldn't hide her smile for long. To give her credit, she wan't wrong, Camelot wouldn't have a quiet moment with Gwaine involved but Kallista did not consider the consequences.


	4. The Madman In The Melee

Gossip travels quickly, as Kallista found out. The morning after the act had occurred, talk was spreading like wildfire across Camelot.

"Madman he was," the innkeeper explained as Kallista was served breakfast. "Barrelled in, trying to kill Sir Oswald, probably Sir Ethan too."

"Do you think he would have tried to kill the king?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Who knows, a crazy fool like that could have picked anyone. Probably didn't even know who he was swinging that sword at."

"He used a sword?"

"That's what they say. Why you ask, lass?"

"A sword seems impractical, that's all." It was Kallista's turn to shrug. "A dagger would have been better, something to conceal easily."

"I don't know, it's just what I hear." He sighed."You enjoy your breakfast now."

She thanked the innkeeper and started eating, concentrating on the attack the night before. No doubt he would be executed for his crime, most likely after the contest as not to put a damper on such events. She thought about his story, wondering if it was just insanity that drove him or if he really had a motive to attack the knights. But knights were honourable men, they wouldn't do anything to provoke such an attack, would they?

Kallista had finished her food without even tasting it, too engrossed in her own thoughts. She left the inn and walked to the stables where Bryn greeted her warmly. He grew restless easily and a morning ride always settled him for a few hours at least.

Bryn noticed him first. As he whinnied, raising his head in a friendly manner, Kallista turned to see the troublesome stranger, bag over his shoulder, marching towards the gates.

"Gwaine!" She waved as his speed drew him closer to the young woman and her horse.

Staring at his feet, he glanced up at the voice and Kallista saw his expression. Before it suddenly changed to a forced smile, she recognised anger, guilt, fear.

"Kallista, didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"And you," she made a face, analysing his features, "what's happened?"

"I'm sure you've heard," he sighed.

"Heard what?"

"About the attempt on Sir Oswald's life?"

"Oh yes, that madman who- oh no." The colour drained from Kallista's face as she realised the situation. " _You're_ the madman."

"I'm the madman," he confirmed.

"Why aren't you imprisoned, sentenced to death?"

"The prince pleaded on my behalf," he explained. "I'm banished from Camelot."

"Why did you do it, Gwaine, I don't believe for one second it was out of insanity?"

Gwaine's voice suddenly dropped to a whisper as he drew closer.

"There's something wrong about those two, Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan. Something not right. Merlin was in danger and I saved him but the guards burst in and arrested me. Trust me, Kallista, they would have killed him if I didn't step in."

"I believe you," she nodded, her voice just as quiet. "Why would they want to kill Merlin?"

"Because he's onto them. I think they're going to kill the prince in the melee."

"What? How can you be sure?"

"Merlin found their melee swords, sharp as the blade you carry, Kallista."

"Someone has to warn him! His life is in danger!" Her voice began to rise but Gwaine shushed her, grabbing her arm.

"No one will believe you. You'll be accused of dishonouring a noble, you could be arrested."

"What can we do?"

Gwaine had an expression that Kallista had never seen before. This drunken, extravagant stranger held a look of seriousness that had never graced his features before. He looked... Afraid.

"I need your help."

* * *

At first, Kallista was just surprised that Gwaine remembered she was the daughter of a knight but it took her longer to realise what he he was asking her to do.

"Yes, I'll do it." She could hardly feel the words spilling out of her mouth.

Keeping his head down as mostly concealed by Bryn's frame, they left the walls of Camelot but made their way inside the growing crowd entering the contest. It wasn't difficult to keep hidden among so many people, but a black stallion does draw some attention.

"Where are you taking this horse?" A soldier asked, making Kallista jump.

"He's ah- um- one of the horses for the melee contest." She stammered.

There was a long pause, both Gwaine and Kallista felt their pulses quicken in fear.

"On you go, hurry up its not long before they begin." He nodded.

"Yes, right, will do," she said and set off at a jog. "Oh, this had better be worth it," she added under her breath.

They were lucky to find a spare tent and even luckier to find spare armour. Gwaine supposed it wasn't uncommon to have extra just in case of damages or an extra contender. And he was certainly that.

"Is it secure?" He kept asking as Kallista hurried about putting on the armour.

"Yes, yes, now put the helmet on, they can't see your face." She replied, passing it over.

"Bryn doesn't have colours on him," Gwaine suddenly thought, eyes wide with panic.

"I sorted that out," she put her hand on his arm. "I paid a stable boy to steal something, anything that would make him fit in."

"Good, good," Gwaine took a breath and put the helmet on.

Kallista followed him from the tent, helping him onto Bryn's back who now looked like any of the other contest horses.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked as Gwaine took hold of the reins.

"It's a bit late to back down now," he laughed nervously.

"Stay safe," she said quietly, passing him his sword.

"When do I ever," he smiled and closed his visor.

* * *

Kallista could hear the crashes of steel against steel, the distressed cries of horses and hoped that Bryn's wasn't among them. He was a strong horse, as strong as his rider. They would be alright.

Too curious for her own good, she joined the crowd watched the carnage. She took a sharp intake of breath as she saw the prince, barely recognisable among the others, dragged off his horse and onto the ground. A knight stood above him, sword raised,

Gwaine was right. They were trying to kill the prince.

Prince Arthur rolled, avoiding the blade that dug into the sandy terrain as he scrambled back to his feet. The two fought while nearly all the other contenders had retreated back to their tents to nurse their bruises.

Her eyes scanned the area, trying to find Gwaine. Her stomach turned as she saw Bryn, riderless, pacing at the end of the field, squires and stable boys trying to contain him as he reared and protested. He must have fallen, but where was he?

Her attention was suddenly taken by a horse and its rider thundering towards the prince, sword raised. The accomplice.

She closed her eyes, hearing the crowd's shocked reaction. That was it, he had killed the prince.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see the horse rush away from the fight as the knight tried to stand. How had he fallen so easily?

He soon joined the fight, the two standing against Arthur. Where was Gwaine?

As if to answer her, a figure rose from the ground, one hand pressed against his shoulder. He nearly stumbled forward but he was strong enough. Gwaine was determined not to let the prince die. Joining Arthur, they stood back to back, defending themselves from the rogue knights. It wasn't long before Gwaine had disarmed one and plunged Sir Ethan's own sword through his side. Melee swords wouldn't get further than denting his chainmail. This went straight through.

The crowd gasped as he fell, but their alarm was raised as the prince was knocked to the floor. Sir Oswald brought his sword down just as Gwaine intervened, blocking the blade with his own weapon as he cut into him with the blade of his friend. Uther stood, watching his son face this unknown knight with two blades in his hands, breathless from ending the life of two men. The order of arrest lay unspoken on his tongue.

Arthur removed his helmet, surrendering the battle. Gwaine looked around, hearing everyone cheering for him. Was this what is must be like to be a knight? As he lifted his visor, Kallista saw the expression on Arthur's face. It wasn't anger or shock, but more of 'I should have expected that'. His hands went to his helmet and Kallista nearly shouted for him to stop. His face now revealed, Uther knew he had been disobeyed.

"Guards! Seize him!" He bellowed and Kallista's stomach turned again.

Surrounded by soldiers, there was nothing he could do. As they escorted him away, they passed by Kallista.

"Don't," he mouthed as she stepped forward. That nervous smile remained.


	5. Just The Beginning

"Gwaine!"

Kallista found him, pacing the corridors in the castle, Merlin leaning against the wall.

"You're not dead!" She barked a laugh, her nerves obvious.

"No, not yet," he smiled. "I'm waiting to hear if they'll kill me afterall, banish me again or let me go."

"Let's hope for the latter," Merlin said.

"You saved the prince's life and revealed a treacherous plot, that has to be worth something."

"We'll see," Gwaine patted her shoulder as Arthur appeared, his expression giving no sign of the outcome of his trial.

"The king is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the melee."

"That's fantastic!" Merlin laughed with relief.

"Thank you, Arthur," Gwaine bowed his head in respect.

"But..." Arthur continued.

Oh no. There was always a 'but'.

"He's a stubborn man. He will not rescind his judgement. You must leave Camelot."

Gwaine nodded. He already knew the outcome. In fact, he was only surprised Uther hadn't ordered him to be locked up for a while first.

"You've got to speak to him, Arthur," Merlin protested. "Make him change his mind."

"Merlin," Gwaine stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine. My father's wrong." Arthur said firmly. "It it were up to me-"

"I know." He nodded. "You don't need to explain yourself."

"You have until sunset." Arthur's voice was filled with regret.

"Thank you, sire," Gwaine replied quietly as the prince marched away.

"Is that it?" Kallista asked nervously once Arthur was out of earshot.

"I suppose it is," he sighed. "I have to pack, Kallista, meet me by the gate when you can."

"Yeah, alright," she nodded, "I'll see you there."

With a faint smile, Gwaine turned and left the quiet corridor with Merlin. As the echoing footsteps faded to nothing, all Kallista could feel was her heavy beating heart.

* * *

The afternoon sun was dipping in the sky when the figure approached her.

"You came," he said, his voice was quiet but warm, an unusual sound to hear.

"Of course," Kallista replied as Bryn snorted by her side, as if he too wouldn't dare miss saying goodbye to this drunken stranger that brought such chaos and thrill to their lives.

"I'll miss you, buddy," Gwaine smiled, patting Bryn's neck.

"And me?" She grinned, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I'll miss you too," he said begrudgingly, but his laugh told Kallista he meant it more than his voice suggested when he hugged her.

"Where will you go?" She asked.

"I've been thinking of Mercia. Who knows what'll lie in wait for me there."

"Mercia..." Kallista pondered.

"Are you planning your holidays too?" He smirked.

"I've been thinking," she rolled the words around her mouth, uncertain how Gwaine would react to her idea.

"That's dangerous."

"Oh, shut up," she laughed. "I know what you're like- and what Merica's like. You'll get yourself injured through some fight or another and I can't imagine many people there would help you. What would you say if Bryn and I came with you? Then at least you'll have someone you can trust watching your back."

He was taken aback for a moment.

"Would you miss your family? Your home?"

"My aunt is all I have left, all who really matters anyway. I'll be back, I won't be gone forever. And besides, one day Arthur will be king and you can return to Camelot. I'd like to see you follow in your father's footsteps and become a knight, following a king you believe in."

"And you, little lady?" He said softly, as if the dream played on his mind too. "What will you do?"

"Maybe Arthur will see how women can fight just as well as men."

"I'm sure he knows it considering the Lady Morgana. But he seems like a man that would knight men, and women, on merit, not by blood." He paused for a moment and glanced behind him, back to the stone turrets and the red flags. One day he would return. "So, Kallista, Bryn," he said, turning back to them, "will you join me and wait for the just prince Arthur to become king?"

"We will," she smiled. "Won't we, Bryn?"

The horse bowed and raised his head, scraping his hoof against the ground impatiently.

"Then we best get going, eh, boy?" Gwaine grinned, ruffling his mane as Bryn pushed his head into the man's chest.

As Bryn snorted in agreement, he tugged on his reins in Kallista's hand, eager to set off. The three left Camelot, capturing its image in their minds to remember where they will someday return to. They drew further and further away, and closer to the adventures that awaited them.


End file.
